The Journey
by pie2037
Summary: CrossX HPxLOTR- After the death of his loved ones, Harry searched for a spell that would bring him peace, but the spell he found only brought the opposite. Sending him to a different world where there was another war which he never wanted to be part of.
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of The Rings.

**Summary:**

After the death of his loved ones, Harry searched for a spell that would bring him peace, but the spell he found only brought the opposite. Sending him to a different world where there was another war which he never wanted to be part of.

**Note:**

* * *

**Chap.01**

* * *

A tall man sat on his great oak chair. His face, which only could be described gorgeous compared to an ordinary man's, was turned towards the crystal window. His appearance was of a young man of twenty-five, though many people mistook him for younger, and was slightly built. He was actually over thirty, reaching thirty-nine now. He was not married nor had he a lover. He had once, but she had been killed in the war, leaving him heartbroken. Alone in his dirt free, yet messy study room, his unreadable bright emerald eyes looked at the stars in the night before him.

"Dobby." He called still gazing out the window. In the middle of the room, a house elf appeared with a _pop_.

"Yes, master?" The house elf said as he bowed. The raven haired man turned and tossed a box that was rapped in bright green with a blue ribbon on top.

"Here, catch." He said with an expressionless face. The house elf caught the box in his long thin fingers and looked at it, trying to figure out why his master has given him this. It was not Christmas or any other holiday he knew of.

"What is this, may Dobby ask master?" he asked, getting an uneasy feeling. The master looked at Dobby, a warm smile on his pale face.

"Open it first Dobby." He said quietly. Dobby ripped the wrapper, opening the box and frowned when he looked inside. He didn't make a move to grabbing what the box held, but simply stared at it because of its meaning.

"Dobby not understands master." The elf raised his head from the box and stared at his master who was still sitting on his dark wooden chair.

"It's a gift Dobby." The man said, his smile still warm. The elf looked back down at the opened box and back at his smiling master.

"A gift for Dobby master?" the elf asked still confused as to why he has received the gift. The men rubbed his neck, closed his eyes and sighed.

"You don't need to call me master anymore Dobby." Dobby fell silent, making the room dead, but the silence didn't last long for the house elf panicked in horror.

"But… Dobby not understands. Does… master not want Do... Dobby anymore? Ha… has has Dobby done bad? Bad Dobby! Bad! Do… Dobby must be punished punish himse…!" Dobby stammered hysterically while he kneeled on the ground readying himself to bash his large head to the red carpet. However, before he could his master interrupted.

"Dobby. I have a big favor to ask you." The master stood from his chair letting his silky robe to fall to its full length.  
The hysterical elf stopped instantly and straitened himself like a solider, bowing his head instead of a salute.

"Yes master. Dobby will do anything for master." Dobby said as he watched his master stretch his right arm picking up a white envelope from his desk.

"I'm not your master anymore Dobby. You're free to do whatever you wish now, just like that time all those years ago." The raven-haired men said as he stood holding the envelope and staring at nothing with a tiny smile, but with unfocused sad eyes.

"Master…" Dobby looked at the sad emerald eyes and whispered sadly. From a corner of the room that the torchlight didn't reach all the way, a jade eyed beast that had been watching from the beginning rose and came swiftly to the tall man, licking his left hand softly in comfort. The man shook his head shaking off the memory and tossed the letter to Dobby. He grabbed his glasses that were on the left side of the table.

"Take this letter to Draco Malfoy for me Dobby. If I gave it to him myself, he'll give it back and won't let me go till I give him an answer for its meaning." He said as he petted the head of his scaly jade eyed friend, who waved her long tail softly.

"What master plans do?" Dobby asked as he caught the letter in his right hand while holding the gift in his other.

"If you wish Dobby, you can work under Draco. I mentioned that you will have the choice to in my will." The man said, ignoring the previous question, and walked away from his desk to the right.

"Will master? But master is still here." Dobby eyes widened as they followed the raven-haired man, who stopped in front of a phoenix that rubbed its head against the man's touch.

"Everything I own I'm giving it to Draco. I have no need for them… where I'm going" the man said, turning his attention back to Dobby with a smile that was as emotionless as the rest of his face.

"Master?" Dobby suddenly got a frightening chill and tightened his hold on the letter and the box. He had a very, very bad feeling now. His feelings proved true when his master pulled up his wand and sang a spell he couldn't understand. It was in a language he'd never herd. A white two dimensional oval with a black rim around it, that reflected nothing, large enough in dimension to allow a man to step in through, appeared. Though he didn't know what exactly it was, Dobby knew it was some kind of a portal.

"Where master going? Dobby will come too!" Dobby burst out, running toward his master, but he froze before he'd run half the distance. He tried to move or dispel the magic that was cast on him, only to fail. He looked at the caster with anger. The caster growled quietly in response, yet its jade eyes were soft.

"No Dobby. You must stay here. Protect Draco and his family for me. I do not wish him to die or ill will fall upon him like many others had back in the war. Besides, you won't be able to." The emerald-eyed men said in sorrow. The people he knew were mostly dead and Draco was the only one that could come close to truly being called a friend. Most died in the final and greatest battle in all of wizarding history, against the Dark Lord and his followers. When he was twenty years old, with his last best friend and the remaining wizards still alive, they set off to battle. The battle began at Hogwarts then spilled into the forbidden forest where, they spilt into groups to cover more ground. His friend took a group to lead, as he himself did the same. They fought and on the six day of the night they defeated the dark lord and his followers. Few of the dark followers escaped while the rest were either dead or taken to Azkaban. When they searched for survivors on the battlefield, his best friend was found. Motionless and lifeless. Ever since that day, he researched through books, and traveled to different parts of the world in hopes of finding a spell, portal, or anything that would let him go back to the past or anything about reviving the dead. He searched till today.

"It also goes for you two, Fawkes and Nora. I wish you two would stay here with Dobby and Draco, protecting the wizarding world. I'm am not even sure you two can come with me or are even aloud there, if I'm correct." He looked down at Nora, who snorted through her nostrils, and up at Fawkes who cocked his head.

"But I guess I can't stop you two from coming with me huh? If anything goes wrong you two will be able to get out." He said with a chuckle, tucking his wand back in to his black robe and took a step into the portal.

"No! Dobby won't let master! Dobby won't!" Dobby yelled tears starting to form in his large green eyes. Half way through, the ex-master stopped and turned his head with a bright smile.

"Good bye Dobby. Thanks for everything and I'm sorry." And stepped rest of they way into the portal, closely followed by Fawkes and Nora. As soon as the black scaled tail went through, the portal disappeared, and Dobby was free from the spell. The house elf stumbled from the sudden freedom and stood quietly staring where he last saw his master and his two creature friends.

"Master Harry Potter…why?" he whispered and bowed his head. His tears dropped inside the box that held a clean pair of green socks.

Harry thought he was dreaming again. The dream where everything felt so real yet it wasn't. Just like right now, he could feel the hard ground on his back and a cold breeze blowing, making him shiver. Then there came a small nudge on his shoulder. It felt strangely familiar, but he decided to ignore it, after all, it wasn't real. So he thought, until whatever nudged him decided to bite him. Hard enough to cause pain, but not enough to break the skin. Harry yelped and sat up quickly with wide-open eyes. He froze at the sight that greeted him.

"Where… am I?" Harry said, as he looked around his surroundings. He was sitting in the middle of a landscape covered with trees and bushes. His eyes landed on Fawkes who was perched on top of Nora's scaly back.

"Nora? Fawkes? You two okay?" he asked with concern. Fawkes cocked his head and cooed curiously while Nora did the same without sound. However, oblivious to their stare, Harry looked around his surroundings again and back at Fawkes and Nora.

"Am I in the world of the dead? Did I do the spell right?" he asked them. After years of searching for a spell to help him, he one day came across a spell that created a portal to another world which he believed, led to the world of the dead.

"Did I Nora? And… why do you look so much bigger?" Harry raised his brow and got to his feet. He kept on staring at them until Fawkes hopped off of Nora's hunched back and waddled over to him and stood tall in front of him. Now normally, Harry should have been much bigger in size than Fawkes. However, Fawkes was almost big as him in size.

"Fawkes? Oh Merlin!" Harry cried and backed away from the phoenix, shocked. He looked at his hands and found they were small and brought his right foot up to look at it. He noticed his robe was not only in the way, but it was too big for him.

"Bloody Hell! I'm a child!" he yelled and grabbed the side of his head in an attempt to comfort himself only to feel something pointy.

"Pointy ears?! How? Why? Did I cast the spell wrong? No I couldn't have. It was perfect. What's going on?!" Harry panicked and searched for his wand when he heard a scream not far away from him.

"Frodo!"

Forgetting about his panic and situation, Harry grabbed his wand and swiftly cast a spell on his robe to shrink it to fit him. He put up his hood and ran towards the horror filled scream.  
"Stay hidden until I call you guys!" he told Fawkes and Nora as he disappeared through the woods.

* * *

A/N:Thank you always to my beta readers and my reviewers.


	2. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of The Rings.

**Summary:**

After the death of his loved ones, Harry searched for a spell that would bring him peace, but the spell he found only brought the opposite. Sending him to a different world where there was another war which he never wanted to be part of.

**Note:**

* * *

**Chap.02**

* * *

Four little figures were running through the mist filled forest; each of their russet robes fluttering in time with their hairy and bare footed steps.

"Hurry! This way!" The one in the lead with light brown hair shouted. Followed by a shorter one with darker wavy hair.

"He's gaining on us!" he cried as he looked back where a creepy dark cloaked man and a black horse, equally dark, were in hot pursuit of them. Running a short distance behind the two, one with the brown hair that was so dark it seemed black tripped over a rock and fell over, stopping the one who was running beside him.

"On your feet!" he told his friend while grabbing his arm, to pull him to his feet. As his dirty blonde haired friend helped Frodo up, he heard one of his cousins yell in horror.

"Frodo! Behind you!"

Frodo turned his head to where the dark rider was previously chasing them only to discover his view of the horse was so close, the hobbit was forced to look up to see the sinister presence of the rider. As its evil sword rushed at him, Frodo shut his eyes, thinking he was done for. The sword's deathly progress was thwarted by the shout of a child.

"Expelliarmus!"

He opened his eyes in time to see the black rider blasted off of his horse, to land far away from him. He blinked and stared at the unmoving rider on the cold ground.

"What on middle earth?!"

"Sam! Are you alright?" Frodo asked his gardener, Sam, who pulled him away from the blood eyed horse, which was glaring at them as they retreated. As they fell back they jumped in surprise when a child's voice spoke behind them.

"Are you two alright?" Frodo and Sam looked back and saw a dark cloaked child. The cloak was similar to the dark rider's only, the child's robe had small silver rims on the front of a silkier material and it flowed around him giving the child an extraordinary appearance.

"Who… who are you?" Sam asked anxiously. His anxiety was well founded because the hobbits had very good ears, but neither he nor Frodo heard the child come up behind them. No normal human child or even a man could avoid stepping on a single leaf or branch, especially in a fog like this.

"There is no time to talk; there are more of those… creatures near." The child said evenly, but with dislike coloring his last words. Though the hood shielded the child's face from their eyes, they could see his bright emerald orbs narrowing from beneath the shadow of the hood. Sam and Frodo looked at each other. Their expressions showed not only the worry of knowing there are more black riders, but also at the child's calmness to their situation.

"Frodo! Sam! Hurry! He's getting up again!"

They looked to where the black rider fell and saw it was grabbing its sword. Frodo, thinking escape was more important then discussions of identity looked at the mysterious child and spoke.

"There is a raft just down this hill. Come with us stranger."

"Lead the way." The child nodded. The three ran towards where the other two hobbits were waiting for them, and soon all of them were running.

"Hurry Pippin!" The older cousin shouted as he saw the lake and the raft on the shore.

"I'm hurrying Merry!" Pippin cried panting.

Merry reached the raft and started to push it into the freezing water.

"What are you doing? We can't leave yet! We need to wait for them!" Pippin cried.

"Just help me! I know what I'm doing!"

Though Pippin didn't like the idea of it, he trusted his cousin and friend and helped push the raft off the shore. When the raft was in the water, they hopped onto the raft. Pippin looked up the hill in fear at the black rider gaining on his friends. Merry on the other hand looked around the raft. He couldn't wait for Frodo and Sam to reach the raft. He knew if they did, they wouldn't have time to push off and get away before the rider reached them too, and the rider would kill them all. Spotting an oar, Merry picked it up and dipped it in to the water_." I __can keep __the raft from drifting away from the shore too quickly for them to reach in time." _Said Merry inwardly. The three ran towards the raft that was drifting away from the shore slowly. Frodo didn't look behind him to see where the black rider was, it would only slow him down, and some how he knew the rider was right behind them and getting closer.

"Hurry! He's gaining!" Frodo cried

"We got to jump for it!" said Sam. As the three ran down the hill in parallel, careful not to trip, they readied themselves to jump. The raft was already some distance from the shore and they had to jump far if they wanted to land on it. Just before taking the last step on land before the water, the cloaked child shouted.

"Now!"

Fallowing the command, the hobbits jumped with the child. On the raft Pippin and Merry braced themselves to catch their fall. Frodo and Sam landed heavily, knocking down the other two, while the child landed gracefully beside them. Right after the three landed on the raft, the black rider and the horse reared back to prevent them from tumbling into the water. The Black rider hissed and turned back up the hill. After seeing the black rider disappear from his sight, the child looked down at the pile of hobbits, giving a hand to Frodo.

"Are you all alright?" the child asked concerned.

"Yes. And you stranger?" Frodo grunted, taking the offered hand and getting up from his friends, who'd softened their fall.

"I'm fine thank you." He said offering his hand to Merry next, who took it with thanks.

"That was close." Pippin said with relief. The hobbits agreed with nods except Sam who looked at the child warily.

"So, who are you?"

All the hobbits eyes were on him waiting for him to answer. The child seemed to hesitate before he responded.

"I'm… just a traveler."

The hobbits gave a look and at each other, not believing. For clearly this child couldn't be a traveler. He did not carry any bags to help him on the road and he looked not even twelve. Perhaps he was running away from his home after fighting with his parents.

"You don't look like one though." Frodo answered.

"Yes, well I get that a lot and aren't you guys too young to be traveling?" the child said calmly, though with frustration in his voice.

"Young? We're like practically adults!" Pippin chirped. The other three hobbits rolled their eyes. Pippin wasn't really an adult yet. He was the youngest of them by quite a few years.

"Don't look like one to me." The child said with doubt.

"And you yourself… traveler." Merry said copying the child's tone. The child glared.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." And he turned his head to Sam. "Mind telling me where we are heading?"

"We're just out of the Shire, and where we're heading is none of your business." Sam said strongly, but not rudely. The child looked around them as if looking for something, then he suddenly turned his head sharply to his right. The hobbits looked where the child was staring, but couldn't see due to the dense fog. However, Frodo understood what the child was looking at. He also couldn't see, but he could feel them, they were near. It was the black riders. Frodo touched his golden ring on his neck and looked at the child's back. _"How did he know?"_

"Alright, perhaps you can tell me where the nearest town I can go to is?" the child said looking back at them.

"That would be the village of Bree. Just down this river." Pippin answered with excitement. He had never been to another village other than in the Shire and there weren't that many.

"And you guys are going there I presume."

"Why do you think so?" Sam asked getting more suspicious. For a child, he was very mature unlike any child he'd ever met, and he was acting like things like this were common place. He couldn't tell if the child was here for the ring or just a child acting strong so to not appear weak and afraid. The child looked at him like he had two heads and spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since it's the nearest town, unless you're lying, the sun is almost gone, and it's going to rain judging at the clouds."

Sam blinked looked up at the gray clouds and a drop of water landed on his forehead. He touched the droplet and flushed.

Harry didn't panic. No, panic only brought chaos and he knew it too well. Instead he absorbed his surroundings and thought.

"_I don't recognize this place or any of the vegetation. Where am I?"_

After decades of searching, studying, and exploring the entire world, Harry pretty much knew every plant and where they were indigenous, especially in uninhabited places such as this, and he couldn't identify anything as he passed along the river. He found Fawkes and Nora flying near by in the forest and also detected the dementor like creatures that were going in the same direction as the raft. At the thought of them, he grimaced in distaste. He hated dementors ever since learning about them back in Hogwarts. Though deep in his thoughts, he didn't miss the child like person approach him.

"So… how did you do that… that thing? With the light and all?" asked the excitable one. Harry carefully studied him. All of them. They were all small like a child at first glance, but they didn't have the features of a child; their features had a sharpness and maturity that signified adult hood and their feet identified them as nonhuman, but Harry didn't mind nor did that disturb him. He was used to seeing nonhuman beings like them. He had seen werewolves, griffins, a basilisk and others ever since he joined the wizarding world. and those as peaceful as these, were not cause for alarm when compared to some other danger's he'd faced. Heck he had a dragon and a phoenix as friends and companions.

"You must have miss-seen something. All I did was throw a rock. And I am still very curious as to as why that creature was chasing after the four of you. Not to mention what those things were." He said locking his eyes with the shortest male.

"Ah, well… umm… you see…" The shortest, excitable one stammered unable to think what to say.

"They are called the black riders and please forgive Pippin for his rudeness. He is a very curious hobbit" the blue eyed male apologized giving him a small smile.

"Don't forget curiosity killed the… hobbit?" Harry froze. _"Hobbits? What on Merlin is that?"_ He thought.

"What?! It kills hobbits?!" the hobbit named Pippin yelped, looking at him with alarm.

"What? Oh, no. Curiosity killed the cat. You guys are hobbits?" Harry asked going through his brain for information about hobbits; he found none.

The other two hobbits were quietly listening to the talk, and eyed each other at his question, which Harry witnessed from the corner of his eyes.

"Why yes, yes we are. Is there a problem?" the brusque one said, frowning.

"No." Harry said quickly. "There is no problem. Its just that I never… seen or heard of them before…" he said uncertainly and halted realizing his mistake. His four companies were all looking at him like he was an alien. "_Perhaps I shouldn't have said that…" _he chided himself for blurting out his ignorance. He'd meant to pretend to know and then gather the information at a later date. It was too late now though.

"You never heard about us?" the other hobbit asked.

"Well, I guess its possible he hasn't, our kind haven't been interacting with humans very much out side of the Shire, for a while now." the blue eyed hobbit scratched his cheek and sat back down.

"But, not even in bed time stories?" whined Pippin, sitting down as well. Harry gave a fierce look at Pippin, who avoided his eyes.

"I'm not a child."

"Well, you're clearly not a hobbit like us." The one with the oar joked, wiggling his ears. Making the one beside him smile and roll his eyes.

"Or have feet like ours!" Laughed Pippin, raising his hairy feet in to the air. Causing him to lose balance, and he almost fell over into the cold river but for Sam, who grabbed him in time to save him. They all laughed cheerfully except Harry who currently was still thinking about what had happened to him. The blue-eyed hobbit stopped his soft giggling and looked at him gently.

"You know, your parents will be really worried about you. You should go back home to them. It's dangerous out here."

At the words Harry unconsciously slumped and looked down at his black shoes.

"…I wish I could…" he whispered, his voice saturated with pain and hurt. All the hobbits around him immediately stopped smiling and looked at him with concern. The one with the oar put it down and stood up, clapping his hands together.

"Why! We don't even know each other's names! I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but call me Merry; this is Samwise Gamgee, Sam; that is Peregrin Took aka Pippin, and Frodo Baggins! Nice to meet you er…" Merry said smiling as he pointed at each of the hobbits he named.

"… Harry…" he said feeling still emotional. _"What's wrong with me? Why can't I control my emotions?" _he thought, as he tried to keep his emotions under control. It has been years since he felt his emotions like this. Over the years after the war, he forced his emotions and memories down and locked them away, but now…

"Nice to meet you Harry! So, you don't know about hobbits huh? Well, you're in luck! We'll tell you all about hobbits! Won't we guys?!" Merry cheerfully said putting an arm around his shoulder.

* * *

A/N:Thank you always to my beta readers and my reviewers.


	3. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of The Rings.

**Summary:**

After the death of his loved ones, Harry searched for a spell that would bring him peace, but the spell he found only brought the opposite. Sending him to a different world where there was another war which he never wanted to be part of.

**Note:**

* * *

**Chap.03**

* * *

Harry and the four hobbits ran towards the village of Bree, in the pouring rain. Though they had their hoods on, it was little help to prevent the hobbits from becoming thoroughly drenched. As for Harry, only his outer cloak was only wet a little, and inside he was all dry and warm. Thanks to the fine silk and magic weaver who made it.

"Looks like we're here." Merry said looking up at the large wooden gate of the village.

"Let's get in before we catch a cold from the rain." said Frodo, walking up to the gate.

"…" Harry looked at the village and thought. For the last few hours, while they were drifting along the river, he had listened to the hobbits. They told him legends and stories about them and creatures that walked the land they called middle earth.

"_Hobbits, elves, trolls__,__ and goblins__…__ it looks like I'm not in my world anymore."_

Frodo knocked on the wooden gate. After a couple of seconds a small window, just big enough for a face to fit in, slid open above them.

"Who's there?" asked a grouchy voice. Not seeing anybody, he shut the window and a second later, another window, at the hobbits height, slid open.

"What do you want??" the old man asked again.

"We are heading to the Prancing Pony." Frodo responded.

The man closed the window and opened the door, stepping out in front of them with a lamp in his right hand. He was old and skinny with hair like straw that clung to his shoulder.

The man eyed the group and especially Harry because he was visibly half a head taller than the hobbits and wore a rich silky robe unlike the rest, and stood out. Harry ignored the stare.

"Four hobbits and… a child?" the old man narrowed his eyes in question, looking at Harry. Harry glared angrily, but didn't say anything.

After observing the group a bit more, the gate guard spoke.

"Huh, this you don't see everyday. What's your business?"

"We wish to stay at the Inn out of this cold rain." Frodo answered.

"Alright, you may enter." He said sidestepping so they can come through. Harry looked around in awe at the scene before him as he passed houses and people. The houses were built out of brick stones and the clothes the people wore were so primitive. In his survey of the town, he lost track of those around him and was bumped harshly by a large fat man. The man didn't bother to look at whom he'd bumped into and kept on walking.

"Are you alright mate?" Pippin asked worriedly

"Yes." He replied as he watched the man walk away into the night. He avoided the wagons and men gracefully after that. His hobbit friends however, were jostled in the crowd. Inwardly, Harry sighed, and halted his steps so he was walking at the back of the group. He entered the minds of the villagers that came close to them and made them walk in another direction. Unaware of the odd actions of the humans around them, the hobbits kept on searching for the Inn.

"This way." Frodo called walking over to a lit house filled with people.

"Inn of the Prancing Pony…" Harry spoke in a quiet voice and entered the Inn after the hobbits. Once inside, they were greeted with loud noises and laughter. The hobbits tensed, huddling closer to one another unconsciously. Harry on the other hand felt a presence and turned his head towards it. At the far corner beside the fireplace, sat a man in a cloak similar to Harry's. He was smoking a pipe and staring at them.

"_Who is he?" _Harry thought watching the stranger from the corner of his eyes as he fallowed Frodo and his friends to a counter.

"E…excuse me." Taking his wet hood off, Frodo asked hesitantly of the white, chubby bartender who was drying a metal cup with a dirty looking rag. The chubby man turned around at the voice and looked around for the source of the voice. Not seeing anyone, he was about to go back to his task when he caught the tip of Harry's hood and leaned over to look down at its owner.

"Oh, hello there little masters. What can I do for you?" he asked looking at the faces of the hobbits and Harry's cloaked form.

"We are friends of Gandalf the gray. Can you tell him we have arrived?" Frodo answered looking up at the men.

"Gandalf?" The bartender asked, stopping his drying and thinking for a moment.

"Sorry, but haven't seen him for a while now." he said and went back to his business.

The hobbits glanced at each other worriedly and walked silently to an empty table. Harry sat on the right end of the table where he could see the stranger from the corner of his eyes, Frodo in front of him and Merry beside him. When everyone sat, Merry leaned forward to the center of the table and softly asked.

"What now?"

Sam stared at Frodo while Pippin gazed at the humans drinking and laughing at the counter. Even though Harry was leaned in a little and looking at them, he was more focused on the stranger.

"_Why is he watching us?"_

Frodo took a breath and stared back at his friends.

"Okay, we should try to stay low…" but before he could finish, Pippin stood up.

"I'm gunna get us some drinks!" he chirped leaving the table.

"Pippin no!" Frodo whispered.

"And I'll help!" Merry said forgetting the situation at the word 'drinks' and joining his cousin.

"Merry!"

The three watched as Pippin and Merry disappeared into the crowd. Harry sighed.

"_Great. I just hope there aren't enemies in here…"_ he thought and glanced at the man in the corner, who was still watching them.

"Don't worry , he'll be here soon." Sam assured Frodo who gave a small smile.

Harry was troubled. A person they were supposed to meet was not here when that person said they would be. It seemed that this person was also the one who had sent Frodo and Sam here. If he was correct, that person sounded like a man who was wise and reliable.

"_Something must have happened."_ Harry bit his lower lip.

They had no idea as to where they were to go or what do now. They had no starting point at all. Harry, not liking their current circumstances, decided to inform the two of the stranger so at least they can stay close together and figure out what to do away from public eyes and ears.

"That guy over there has been watching us ever since we have arrived here." He said gesturing with his eyes to the corner without turning his head.

Frodo and Sam hastily turned their head toward the corner taking a glance of the stranger, who was still puffing smoke and watching the three. The two quickly turned back.

"I think we better grab some food and a room as quickly as possible." Harry pointed out as the two nodded. Then the bartender walked by them and Frodo stopped him.

"Excuse me, that man over there by the corner, who is he?" he questioned tilting his head slightly towards stranger.

The chubby men took a quick look and leaned low, talking in a quiet voice.

"He's one of them rangers. A dangerous fellow. He is known as The Strider around here. You should stay away from him, if you know what I mean." He glanced again at the strider before leaving quickly.

Sam gulped glancing at the strider. Frodo also gulped touching his ring and closing his eyes. Harry was in deep thought.

"_A strider, what could he want with us? An enemy perhaps?"_

Frodo took his ring off of his necklace and held it in his hand fingering his ring. As he did so, he started to feel strange, his surroundings became blurry, dizzy, and he felt light headed. As the three were in thought, Harry and Frodo heard a hiss.

"…_ns…"_

"_Ba…ns…"_

"_What on Merlin?" _Harry looked around trying to find the source.

"_Baggins…"_

"_Frodo Baggins…"_

Harry widened his eyes at the name and looked at Frodo who had his eyes tightly shut as if he was hearing it too. Harry quickly looked at Sam, but saw he was still glancing at the strider and unable to hear the hissing. Harry looked back at Frodo who seemed to be concentrating.

"Frodo…?" he asked and froze. A black mist appeared out of Frodo's ring surrounding Frodo. It swirled and its black mist turned into white and took a form of a child, but with nothing. No face, hair, or anything. It was all like static from television when there was a weak signal. Harry watched shocked, as the thing put its hands on Frodo's shoulders. It gave a vile smile revealing its black teeth and hissed gleefully.

"_Baggins!"_

"Baggins?"

Frodo and Harry jerked out at the sound of Pippin at the same time and turned towards the voice. Only to see Pippin surrounded by men and the chubby bartender.

"Sure I know him, he's over there. F.r.o.d.o B.a.g.g.i.n.s" Pippin said pointing at their direction and taking a drink.

"He's my cousin you know." He smiled cheerfully, waving at them, while the men stared at them.

"That fool!" Harry hissed angry and got up to storm over to Pippin and slap him across the head, when he saw Frodo hurriedly run to Pippin.

"!" Sam cried getting up as well.

Frodo pushed through the people, reached Pippin, and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him back. Suddenly, he slipped on a man's boots, which made him fall backwards.

"Pippin! What are you do...?!"

He hit the ground hard making him release his ring into the air. Frodo tried to catch the ring that was in the air, reaching for it only for it to be slipped directly onto his extended finger, as if a magnet directed it, and he vanished before everyone's eyes. Harry felt a sharp headache as soon as the ring slipped on to Frodo. Clutching his head painfully he looked at the spot where Frodo vanished.

"_That ring!"_

"He's gone!" said the chubby bartender.

Merry, who was not far away from Pippin, quietly went to him and pulled the shocked hobbit away from the crowd, towards Harry and Sam.

"_This is not good"_ still in pain, he looked for Frodo. Sam, after a few seconds of shock, he started to frantically look around for Frodo.

"Where'd he go?" asked another man.

Harry suddenly felt the pain go away as quickly as it came and for some reason he knew where Frodo was. He turned his head towards where he thought he felt Frodo. He saw The Strider standing in front of a table and bent down.

"_That strider…what is he?!"_

When The Strider stood back up, he brought Frodo up with him, and dragged him up the stairs.

"Frodo." Harry whispered and ran where Frodo and The Strider went up.

"Harry?!" Sam called out, as he watched Harry run up a stair and fallowed after Harry. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and fallowed Sam.

Harry reached the top floor and walked quickly but silently, listening for Frodo. He stopped almost at the end of the hallway when he heard Frodo's voice from his right.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Said a stern voice.

Harry reached his hand to open the door, but the door was locked. He cursed internally.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Said the voice. Harry quickly using wandless magic, opened the door and stepped inside.

"That's enough. Step away from him."

"Harry!" Frodo cried, relieved and worried at the same time.

The Strider had his hood off, so Harry could see his face clearly. He had a wavy dark brown hair with a pale stern face and keen grey eyes.

"You…, how? … A child?" the stranger asked stunned at Harry.

"I'm am not a child." Harry said angry at being called a child again and glared severely at The Strider.

The deadly glare startled the man, taking his breath away, but he quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly reaching towards his sword, but quickly pointed his sword towards the door when Sam, Merry, and Pippin burst in, each holding an object as a weapon.

"Let go of them! Or I'll have you longshanks!" Sam yelled holding a candlestick in a fighting pose.

"Sam." Frodo sighed in relief when he saw his three friends burst in to save them. Harry rolled his eyes at their choice of weapons. Merry was holding a vase while Pippin was holding a fork…

The strider sighed and sheathed his sword and looked back at Frodo. Harry readied himself to fight as the man stepped up to Frodo.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo." He said softly stopping a foot away from the terrified hobbit. Harry halted at the word.

"_A wizard?!"_

The Hobbits widened their eyes and looked at The Strider in confusion and concern. The Strider looked at them all and in a low voice he spoke.

"They are coming."

* * *

A/N:Thank you always to my beta readers and my reviewers.


	4. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of The Rings.

**Summary:**

After the death of his loved ones, Harry searched for a spell that would bring him peace, but the spell he found only brought the opposite. Sending him to a different world where there was another war which he never wanted to be part of.

**Note:**

* * *

**Chapter.04**

* * *

"Can we trust him?" Sam whispered to Frodo as they walked through field. Sam eyed the ranger walking up ahead who'd introduced himself as Aragorn.

"How do we know he is a friend?"

Frodo stared at the back of the said man for a bit, and then whispered back to his companion.

"We have no choice but to trust him."

Although Sam was unhappy with the answer, he stayed quiet and continued to watch the man vigilantly. Pippin and Merry, listening as they walked closely behind the two, gave a nervous look to each other, and silently followed.

Aragorn, who was pretending to be unaware of the quite audible conversation, glanced behind him. Sam was glaring at him with distrust clearly visible on his chubby face while the rest of the hobbits flushed with anxiety.

'_This is going to be a long journey,' _Aragorn mentally sighed.

"I do not believe he is our enemy." He heard the child whisper softly. The soft voice made him turn to see the child. Harry leaned in towards the hobbits, his face still covered by his hood.

'_Something about that child… he's somehow familiar, but what?'_ he mused as he lead his horse by the reigns over the harsh terrain with ease.

"What makes you think so?" Frodo asked, engrossed in the whispered conversation, unaware that Aragorn could hear them. Harry's eyes flickered from the tall man and back.

"I just know."

Aragorn frowned at the simple words_. '__How could anyone trust someone they just have met, not to mention when they are in danger?'_ He glanced back yet again, to determine the reaction of the group. The hobbits seemed to ponder this, and then nodded, their tension disappearing.

'_The hobbits seem to trust him though…'_ Aragorn thought, frowning deeper.

With the tension gone, Merry and Pippin relaxed enough that they started to complain about food, and how important it was for hobbits to eat. Their complaints compelled Aragorn to toss each of them an apple during their travel.

"There," Aragorn said, pointing at ruined stones on top a rocky mountain.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul...we shall rest here tonight."

The group traveled up the mountain and settled down near the top, on the outer curve of the tower. The hobbits unpacked their belongings while Harry gazed at the disappearing sunset. The bright orange sky lit by the sun slowly becoming dimmer as the night pushed the light away.

After settling his horse in a comfortable and safe place, Aragorn climbed up the mountain, carrying a lump of fabric, and kneeled down near the group.

"Here, these are for you, keep them close," Unwrapping the fabric, he revealed five sets of short swords. He handed one to each of them, except Harry.

"…You going to give me one or not?" Harry asked. He crossed his arms and challenged the older man with his eyes. Aragorn met his gaze unflinchingly. Silence surrounded the group as the hobbits watched the two individuals with unease.

Not liking the situation Frodo opened his mouth, attempting to somehow lighten the mood. He was stopped by his three friends, who placed hands on his shoulders, each shaking their heads in a negative gesture.

After some time, Aragorn gradually lifted the metal sword towards Harry, the challenge not faltering. Instead of letting go of the sword when Harry grabbed it, he gripped it tighter.

"Only draw it when need be, child. Understood?" he said in a stern voice.

Angered by being treated as a child again, Harry glared and tightened his hold on the sword, jerking. He leaned in close enough for the older man to see clearly into his bright green eyes.

"Either give it to me or don't." Harry hissed.

Surprised by the child's actions, Aragorn's grip momentarily loosened, allowing Harry to take the sword from his hand. Harry pulled back and walked away, sword in hand. Snapping out of his daze, Aragorn shook his head and fixed his eyes on Harry. _'It is like he is not a child at all…'_

Sighing, Aragorn collected his materials and stood; deciding to think the matter over later in Rivendell, when they were out of danger.

"Stay here, I am going to check the area." He said before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

For a few seconds none moved, thinking about what they should do, until Pippin's stomach growled. The three hobbits grinned towards Pippin who complained, "This is the reason Hobbits need to eat full meals." Merry smacked him playfully across the head as he asked Pippin to help him unpack some food. Instead of helping, Frodo walked towards where Harry was.

"That ring you carry. Where did you get it?" Harry asked without taking his gaze off the fading sun.

"…From my uncle. He got it during his adventure with Gandalf, long ago," Frodo sighed as he sat, bringing his legs together and hugging them to his chest.

"About that wizard named Gandalf. Can you tell me about him?" Harry had been wondering about this ever since Aragorn had labeled the unknown man as such, back at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. _'Perhaps he can tell me what has happened to me.'_

"Gandalf is a great wizard and a great friend." Frodo said, resting his head on his knee. He had never thought that things would turn out like this, running for his life with his three friends, and Gandalf mysteriously gone.

"Are there others, wizards other than him?" Harry asked his attention now on the hobbit.

"Yes, but there are only a handful of them. And it is unknown if some of them are still even alive. I only know of two for sure." The ring bearer closed his eyes thinking back to the peaceful times in the Shire.

"Two…" Harry whispered.

Frodo was beginning to fall asleep, dreaming of his uncle and Gandalf back at the Shire, but was awoken by a small rustle.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, startled.

"Yeah. Stay here."

Frodo stayed and watched Harry silently walk towards the curve of the rock wall where the sound came from. Harry gripped his hand on his sword, ready to fight, slowly leaning his body to the curve, and stopped.

"Aaah…"

"What is it?" Frodo asked nervously.

Harry loosened his grip on the sword and scratched his head as if he was thinking of what to say.

"It's okay. It's nothing," he finally said.

"Harry?" the hobbit asked confused.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked, getting up to follow. Harry motioned for him to stay.

"I'm just going to look a little. Be right back." And Harry disappeared around the turn. Not wanting Harry to go alone, Fordo hurried after him.

"Wait! I'll go with you…?" His voice trailed off when he turned the curve and saw no-one in sight.

"."

The hobbit jumped and turned at the sudden call of his name from behind. Sam was standing with two trays of food.

"I brought some food."

Frodo blinked, staring at his friend.

"Food?"

"Yes, potatoes, beacon, and bread." Sam nodded, offering the food and looking behind Frodo to where Harry left. "Where's Harry gone off to?"

Frodo blinked again.

"Bacon?" and looked at where his cousins were. They were sitting in front of a fire camp and enjoying their hot meals.

"Mm~! Just taste this bacon!" Pippin hummed, as he savored the hot pork.

Horrified at the scene, Frodo ran to them shouting. "You fools! Put it out quick!" and started to stomp on the fire to extinguish it.

"Hey! My potatoes! That's just great." Pippin yelled looking at his smashed potato in the dead fire.

"What did you do that for?" Merry asked, not happy that their warm fire and food had disappeared. Frodo still in a panic, was about to explain the danger they had put them in, when he heard the sound he was hoping not to hear; the ear piercing shriek of the dark riders.

"Oh no." His eyes widened and ran to the edge looking down.

At the bottom, four dark riders glided eerily through the mist, like ghosts. Frodo turned to face his horrified friends.

"Run!"

They hurriedly packed and climbed to where they had last seen Aragorn.

"Not this again!" Pippin cried, as he climbed the rock. Once on the top of the watchtower, they ran straight across, trying to exit down the other side. They abruptly stopped at the sight of the dark rider emerging from the other side. They turned back, but another one had already appeared. They looked around frantically for an escape route. However, they were surrounded and the dark riders were starting to close in. The black rider that was nearest to Frodo reached its long armored hand out to grab him, but Sam drew his sword and pushed Frodo behind him.

"Back you devils!" he cried, his voice shaky, but strong and loud. The Rider shrieked and backhanded him, and Sam flew to the left. In an effort to replace Sam, Pippin and Merry stood in front of Frodo, their swords drawn, but hanging uselessly in their terror. The rider threw its arms out and pushed them aside like they were curtains, flinging them out of its way. Frodo drew his sword in trembling hands.

"Stay back!" he cried and backed away in fear. After a few step backwards, he tripped on a rock and fell on his back, dropping his sword with a clatter. The black riders drew their swords and out of pure fear, Frodo shut his eyes and thrust the ring on, hoping the invisibility would protect him. When he squinted his eyes open, he saw four ghost like humans standing around him, all in white.

"What?" he asked in a baffled voice. Suddenly, the hobbit felt a pull from the ring. He watched in shock and horror as his ringed hand lifted up revealing the ring. The ghost-like creature reached its bony hand out for the ring, but Frodo yanked his hand away from its grasp.

"No!"

The Ghost screeched in anger and drew its sword back, before stabbing him through his left shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!" Frodo cried in pain.

Then out of darkness, Aragorn appeared, attacking with both torch and long sword, forcing the ghosts away from him. It felt as if everything was moving slowing to Frodo as Aragorn alternated between burning the ghosts and exchanging sword blows. Hurriedly he took his ring off so he could be seen. Immediately, he felt the pain in his shoulder erupt into more agony and cried out once more.

"Frodo!" Sam rushed towards the prone hobbit, able to see him once again. He held Frodo within his arms, looking at the bleeding wound, before Frodo passed out from the pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Pippin kneeled down next to him, face full of concern for his cousin who had stopped screaming in pain and was now twitching, his eyes darting about madly.

"His eyes!" Merry cried shocked at seeing Frodo's eyes turning icy blue and his skin begin to pale.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Aragorn's voice proclaimed. The Dark riders were gone and the only evidence they had ever been there was the sweat on Aragorn's forehead and the wound in Frodo's flesh. Aragon took Frodo from Sam and examined the wound.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine and fast." He rose, carrying the hobbit to where his horse was. The rest followed him, in their haste and fear, forgetting about Harry.

* * *

After taking hold of the sword from Aragorn, Harry walked to the edge of the cave and sat, thinking back to the Inn.

'_What was that…that thing back at the Inn? It felt evil and wrong.'_

As Frodo came and joined him at the edge, Harry decided to ask where he had received that ring. More importantly, he asked Harry about Wizards, if there were more of them, hoping one of them could help him. At the same time he was worried that they might recognize him.

"Two…" he whispered at the hobbits answer, and returned to pondering, looking far out into the night.

'_No matter where I am, there are so many questions and no answers.' _He sighed.

A rustle came from the bushes nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Frodo questioned, immediately alert. Harry, with his acute hearing, had heard and knew where it came from.

"Yeah. Stay here," He stood, hands on his new sword. He stepped lightly towards where he had heard the sound, ready to strike. He stopped when he saw Nora sitting there, her scaly tail softly swinging with an impatient air.

"Aaah…" he let out.

"What is it?" The hobbit asked nervously. Harry scratched his head like he used to when he was a child, stuck on one of the many questions of Professor Snape or when he knew the answer but couldn't remember it.

'_What to do?'_ He quickly thought for a good lie.

"It's okay. It's nothing" 'W_ow, some good lie.'_ He mentally slapped himself.

"Harry?" the hobbit asked, confused.

"I'll be right back." Harry said, quickly moving forward to avoid further conversation, and prevent himself from saying something unintelligent again.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked getting up.

"I'm just going to look a little. Be right back." Without turning back, Harry disappeared from Frodo's view and swiftly climbed onto Nora's back. Nora immediately jumped off the cliff and spread her wings, flying away. Soon after the take off, Fawkes arrived and flew beside them, chirping happily at Harry.

"Sorry. I forgot about you two." He apologized shyly. The dragoon snorted as she flew lower for a landing.

"You don't happen to know a way back home do you?" Harry asked Nora. She landed with a soft thud and shook her head after a few moment of thought.

"And I thought your knowledge in magic was supposed to be supreme." The wizard snorted, mocking her. Fuming, with a huff, the dragon stood on her hind legs making Harry fall backwards and hit his head. He yipped.

"That really hurt!" He yelled sitting up and rubbing his sore head. He stopped, hearing her growl. Harry got to his feet, his right hand on his wand and his other on his sword in a fight stance.

"What's wrong?" He looked around, eyeing Nora. Then he felt the cold chilling shadows of the dark riders, and immediately after, he heard their horrible cry.

Harry snapped his head towards the shriek, and where his hobbit friends were. He saw a faint smoke rising, like a fire has just been extinguished.

"Nora!" He called, and ran towards the ruined tower. Readying himself to grab onto the dragon as she flew closer to him. When she was over his head and her legs were dangling just in reach of his hands, he heard Frodo's painful scream pierce his head.

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry clutched his head stumbling forwards. Fawkes was the first at his side, cooing worriedly. Harry tried to stand up while Nora flew back towards them. Then he felt a strong pull of some sort, as if luring him to give in. He was puzzled, until it hit him.

"That bloody ring!" Harry cursed hatefully. He opened his mouth to ask Nora for help, but he doubled over at the sharp pain in his left shoulder. His head throbbed and his entire body felt numb. He decided enough was enough and let his magic loose. His magic, a dark sea green color, encircled him, taking his pain away. He sighed and thought about letting his magic protect him until he got to Frodo. Then he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"_Harry."_

"Ginny?" Harry choked and then fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N:Thank you always to my beta readers and my reviewers.


	5. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of The Rings.

**Summary:**

After the death of his loved ones, Harry searched for a spell that would bring him peace, but the spell he found only brought the opposite. Sending him to a different world where there was another war which he never wanted to be part of.

**Note: **

This chapter goes back and forth alot from Harry to Frodo. Just to let you know incase some get confused...

Also, the song lyric is from the Book, Lord Of the Ring.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Chap05**.

* * *

He was alone. All alone in an endless of black and white. Every step he took or turned the colors changed with him. There was no pattern or solidness. It changed disorderly and ran wild like ink in water, but keeping its own color from mixing into each other. Simply put, it was eye hurting.

"_Harry_." a voice ringed cheerfully. Harry looked for the owner of the voice, but all he could see was the chaotic black and white. He walked toward where he thought he heard the voice ignoring the colors and the slight headaches he was now starting to have thinking it was due to it.

"_Her dress is so pretty." _The female voice said full of admiration. Harry turned to his left where he heard her voice, but there was no one. He knew who she was he just couldn't quit remember it. Harry kept on walking forwards determined to find her and as he went his headache increased.

"_Aren't they so cute together like that?" _She said clearly like it was right beside him. Frustrated in pain and the surroundings, he decided to call out her name, the name he long locked away deep in his mind where all his painful and precious memories were. The memories he wished to forget and keep safe forever. However, not a sound came out of him.

"_Harry, are you listening?" _

Harry felt a tug on his arm making him turn to find Ginny's face staring at him. Harry froze. He couldn't think or move away. A person he cared and thought dead… no, saw her dead, was now sitting on a chair like form made from the chaotic black and white in front of him and staring at him in question.

"…" Harry tried calling her name again, but only his mouth moved and no sound came out. So he reached for her, but stopped when he saw Ginny becoming pale... like the dead.

"_Harry?" _Ginny smiled her face full of curiousness. Harry started to breathe faster remembering. Remembering not to remember. Then Ginny started to bleed from her head, pale face still smiling and everything started to spin for him. Harry clutched his head in pain. It was like his locked memories were being leaked out somehow being freed and scattered in his mind.

"_Harry_." came an amused and silky voice. Harry looked up startled, but no one was there even Ginny was gone. In panic he franticly looked around for Ginny then he saw her lying on the ground with someone else he also knew beside her some distance away. He got to his feet and started to run toward them at the same time hearing another familiar voice crying his name.

However, Harry didn't look back to see who called him he just had to get to them. Had to see them. Had to… had to… then suddenly a complete gray circle appeared beneath him with a single jade string swaying in front of him. Harry stopped and stared at it. For some reason it made him calm. Harry touched the jade string and it started to rap around his fingers and up his arms, eventually rapping all around him. The jade strings became thicker and using Harry as its main branch, it started to spread out all over the chaotic colors. As the jade roots spread Harry felt his headache subsiding making him numb and sleepy.

* * *

Frodo was confused and curious at the same time, but not scared of the new surrounding he was in. _'Where am I?' _he asked himself looking around the colorful decorated field from where he currently was sitting. He saw men and women all dressed in different types of robes and clothes. Most wore robes with yellow color or red, green and blue each with different symbol of an animal embedded on their left chest. _"They wear the most curious clothes I have ever seen." _He mused and wondered why it reminded him of Gandalf.

"Harry."a female voice said cheerfully. Frodo turned his head to his left surprised at the name Harry. A flaming red haired female with freckles was sitting beside him. Her bright brown eyes looking up at him.

"Ya?"Frodo heard him say, but finding it wasn't his voice_. 'What is going on?' _Frodo tried tolook around again, but couldn't this time nor move any of the body he thought it was his.

"Do you think one day I'll have a wedding like this too?" she asked her eyes sparkling.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'm sure you'll have one too. If not better knowing you." Frodo heard the owner's body, whose name was Harry, chuckle. Music started to play from a small group of band up ahead on the side from where a man with a funny hat and clothing stood. From the middle passageway a young looking man in fascinating black and red walked up the aisle. Soon after fallowed by a beautiful young woman dressed in a beautiful white dress with a hint of blue.

"Her dress is so pretty." The teen called Ginny said her voice full of admiration.

As Frodo watched the bride and groom stood hand in hand, listening to the silly hat man, he suddenly felt Harry turn his head away from them looking towards the woods.

"Aren't they so cute together like that?" Ginny said in envy.

"I never thought those two would get married like this. I mean did you?" she asked.

Frodo or Harry was too busy gazing at the forest to reply it seemed. _'What am I to see?' _Frodo asked as he narrowed at the seemingly empty forest. _"What is this Harry seeing?"_ Then he saw an area of a tree shift just slightly.

"I never thought." Said a new voice, but Frodo couldn't see who it was for his sight was fixed on that same spot more intensely until he felt a tug on his supposedly left arm.

"Harry, are you listening?" Ginny was staring at him in question and Frodo was able to get a glimpse of the owner of the new voice before his sight was fixed back at the woods again. A blond haired male was sitting beside her maybe a little chubby too.

To Frodo's surprise he saw a silver skeleton like mask in a black cape in the woods. He felt Harry's' body tense as the masked person raised a hand holding a thin stick and others that looked like it appeared beside.

"Harry?"

Frodo felt Harry rise to his feet quickly and grabbing a stick from his robe pocket turning to Ginny who was smiling in curiosity, before he shouted.

"Deatheaters!"

People started to scream and the masked people rushed in from the forest their sticks pointed at the crowd_. _The last thing Frodo saw was a white figure smiling at him with black teeth and green lights flying everywhere.

_

* * *

_

"…Fever has…" said a soft voice.

"…Nightmare…" Said another voice quietly. '_Am I in a different place again? F_rodo thought. He felt tried and couldn't properly catch all the words that were being exchanged. For some reason this place made him feel heavy and his body ached unlike the place before where he felt, well normal except he was in another person.

"Don't worry… alright…. " Said a familiar voice and Frodo herd the voice sing a song softly though he dazed off and on missing parts of the song.

"Upon the hearth…~

beneath…there is a bed.~

…weary are our feet.~

…round the corner…~

a sudden tree…~

…none have seen, but we…~"

* * *

When Frodo opened his eyes he was staring at a creepy forest. _"Now where in middle earth am I?" _he asked himself but before he can even start pondering he heard an amused and silky voice from behind him.

"Harry."

Frodo turned startled meeting a hideous man.... or if that person was even a man. His skin was pale and scale like skin could be seen here and there on his face, and had no hair or nose except two nostrils. He looked like a human reptile.

"My dear little Harry… how you have grown." He said smiling, though his eyes told different. Normally Frodo would have tensed at those murderous ruby eyes , but inside he kept on feeling anger and hatred towards the reptile man. _"What's going on? Am I... am I inside this Harry person again?"_

"It's a shame that I will have to kill you today. I would have preferred to play with you more." the man said pointing a stick at him er… at Harry.

"Oh, don't worry, Voldy. I'll play with you, but can you handle me?" Frodo herd Harry say sarcastically pointing a stick as well. _"These sticks again… " _Frodo thought. The two circled each other their sticks still up like a duel and it was Harry who made the first move.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled striating his raised arm as the stick suddenly shot out bright red light. The reptile man quickly made a circle with his stick in front of him that didn't seem to do anything until the red light suddenly hit something a bit away in front of the man and splashed off a white light as it disappeared. The man waved his stick towards Harry as it also shot out a red light. When the red light came within Harry's arm reach, he took his wand and as soon as the light met the stick, Harry swiftly swung it drawing an eight and flew it off again to the owner encountering it who made a same circle motion making the red light disappear.

They exchanged lights while Frodo was awe struck. What's with these sticks? They aren't staffs like what Gandalf carries or looks magical at all. Besides that, could this person be the Harry he knew? He remembered their first encounter with Harry. And he heard that exact same word just before the dark rider flew off before he and Sam could get killed when Harry popped up. Frodo wanted to know. If only he could see the face

"I see some one has been practicing." the man teased flicking the red light away.

"But do you know this?" he said as he shot a light and dashed forward. Harry taken off guard at the sudden move, without thinking he dodged the light and was tackled down by the man. Harry struggled to get the man off him, but the man grabbed his stick arm twisting it making Harry flip over to his stomach in pain loosening his grip of the stick as well.

"A little something I picked up while I was living in the muggle world." the reptile man said as he took Harry's stick. His other hand still holding the twisted arm.

"I thought… you hated anything that had to do with… muggle." Harry grunted as he tried to lessen the pain in his arm and get away from the mad mans hold.

"I do." the man said emotionless as he snapped Harry's arm. Frodo screamed with Harry as he too felt pain of the broken arm.

"But you know I had to somehow defend myself from that person so called father and other filthy muggles. Since magic was prohibited in the muggle world." the man said in disgust and anger getting off of Harry.

"I wasn't about to lose my magic just because of them, but I wasn't going to let any trash get the better of me." He smirked as he watched Harry cradle his broken arm.

"Hmmmm… now that I think of it." he tapped his and Harry's stick to his scaly lips smiling.

"There still are people you care about isn't there? Now, what was her name again?" he said pretending to remember her name.

"Don't you lay your slimy finger on her!" Harry yelled in anger lifting his head to glare.

"The red head girl, Ginny. Yes. Perhaps I should go and say hello? or even your good friend, Neville" the retile man grinned wide showing his uneven yellow teeth.

"They're not my friends." Though Harry said with an unaffected voice, Frodo felt himself rigid and nervous. The man stared then started to laugh.

"It's a little too late trying to fool me. I already know your feelings for them. Just like with your other loved ones. Whom are dead cause of it. because of you." He said pointing his bony finer at Harry.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled.

"You show too much of your emotions Harry. Anyone could know whom you like or dislike." the man snorted.

"I'll bring you back a present before your death, Harry. Just like last time. You had the most priceless face when I brought her and I want to see it again." he said gleefully.

"No… wait."

" Stay here and rest a bit will you?" he said giving Harry an evil smile before turning.

" No! Please!" Harry pleaded as he saw his enemy retreat and when the man was about to go out of his vision Harry screamed in fury.

"Voldemort!" a flash of white power rushed from Harry to the man.

"When did you…?" shocked Voldemort stood as the white enclosed him. Frodo watched in astonish as the white engulfed the man.

"Don't think this is the last time you'll see me! Harry James potter!." He screeched and everything became dark once more.

* * *

"…has been sleeping for a while." said the soft voice again. _'I must be back in the other place'_ Frodo thought dreading the heaviness and pains.

"Let him rest, he needs time and heal…" a new voice said though Frodo knew that voice, but couldn't pin point it in his current clouded mind. Frodo didn't know how long he was there. He managed to move parts of his body, well more of a twitch, but at least he could move them on his own record and he herd the song for a second time..

"…round the corner they may wait~

A new road or a secret gate,~

…pass them by…~

tomorrow we may come thus day~

and take the hidden paths…~

towards… moon… sun…~"

_'Uncle…?' Frodo thought last before he was dragged in to darkness once more._

_

* * *

_

"_What happened to Nevile's group?" Frodo awoke at the sound of Harry. 'Here I go again.' he thought. In his view stood a young man muddy and worn out._

"_I'm sorry, but our group got separated soon after we divided from your group..." he said._

"_What about Ginny?" Harry asked hastily. _

"_I'm sorry… I haven't…" and turned walking away from him. As he did he passed by a silvery blond who was talking with another person in annoyance. Frodo felt hope and realif washing over him. 'he muast be a good friend of harry's'_

"_Draco?" Harry called making the blond turn his way. _

"_Harry…!" he strangled shock on his face. _

"_Draco, have you seen Ginny or Neville?" Harry asked trotting to the teen named Draco, who sighed as if in reliafe combing his hair with his fingers then froze. Harry frowned at the sudden move, but reached him never the less. Now an anxious looking Draco stood trying to make a sentance._

"…_Y…your arms broken! You should go see madam Polly quick. Get treatment. You look terrible than usual, potter." he said giving a quick glance behind him. Harry rasied his brows and fallowed the others glance as he spoke._

"_I'm fine, about Gin…ny…" Then stopped when he spotted a familiar red. His view was gone when Draco turned them around the opposite direction._

"_Here, I'll help you there. Be grateful and be careful with that blood of yours potter my rob is expensive." said holding on to harry's shoulder leading them towards a catsle._

" _Come on before the old madam give me a piece of her temper for not brining you to her right away." Draggong Harry who was still half turned looking at the row of dead people. His gaze never leaving the flock of red hair that was peacking out of a covered blanket._

"…_Draco…" he called._

"_Look forward will you? Your going to trip on some rock and drag me down with you." The other said though there was no real anoyance in his voice._

"_Draco..." _

" _I don't have all day to look after you! My talent is needed you know!" _

"_Is… that?" Harry whispered._

"_Harry, You're badly injured and exhausted. Please just come with me." Draco said firmly as he stood infront of Harry enough for Frodo to see the other's a pleading grey eyes. However, Harry past him rushing towards the row of dead people ignoring the cry from his blond friend._

_When Harry reached the lump of the many others, he pulled the cover of the one with red hair poking out under the blanket. Frodo gasped. There on the ground was Ginny hugging person whom also was hugging her back almost like lovers would do in protection. Then Frodo couldnt breath anymore, his mind became numb feeling himself shatter like glass and sink beneath the darkness. _

* * *

A/N:Thank you always to my beta readers and my reviewers.


End file.
